


and this is the part where we say goodbye

by sirnando



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirnando/pseuds/sirnando
Summary: It started in none of the thousands of ways that Steve had expected it to. In a way that he hadn’t practiced for. Suddenly, quickly, like everything that followed





	and this is the part where we say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> im not sure where im taking this, but it’s gonna be angsty because that is my Forte. i write a lot of poetry - can you tell?

It started in none of the thousands of ways that Steve had expected it to. In a way that he hadn’t practiced for. Suddenly, quickly, like everything that followed. 

Tony had leaned in to tell Steve a secret. Or a joke—always a surprise. But instead it was a _forgive me_ and a kiss on the scar below Steve’s earlobe. _Forgive me_ for that, _forgive me_ for not doing it sooner. And that kiss was followed by one on his temple, cheek, the bridge of Steve’s nose, closed eyelids. One at the base of his clenched throat that bottled up a waterfall of words. And then he hovered right over Steve’s lips, waited for the three magic words, _I forgive you_ , before sealing it. 

That was the start of the honeymoon period. A time that Steve labeled and Tony refused to due to _jinx regulations_. The start of a fresh, new type of love that made Steve’s palms sweat and Tony’s smiles wider. They were teenagers again.

It was quick, a secret. Or half a secret because it didn’t take long for Bruce to piece together Tony’s slumber party excuses _(just me, my bed and a one lucky contestant)_ with Steve’s blushes. _They’re fucking_ —two words that started a virtual wildfire and an _about time_ from Natasha.

It was a string of snippets that Steve replayed at night thinking that if he cherished them enough, they’d never stop.

Ballads in the car. Tony threatening mutiny, murder, a tickling ambush if Steve didn’t sing along. So Steve’s lips moved, but his confused words were drowned out by Tony’s …….. _love will tear us apart again_. Ironic.

Hushed giggles in the back of a movie theatre, because Steve, a grown man, was allowing Tony’s equally grown-man hand to run over the front of his jeans. _Not here….._ whispered in increasingly nervous tones because the laughs had drawn an audience of irritated stares. _Sorry,_ Tony’s serious voice announcing aloud, _but it seems that tickets for this showtime have sold out. Don’t worry though,_ an elbow to Steve’s chest, _he bounces back fast._ But Steve was already tugging Tony towards the glowing exit sign.

 _I can’t get enough of you_. Whispers at dawn. Waking up to groggy smiles rather than alarm clocks. Ears pressed against heartbeats and Tony desperately trying to even out his breathing so they synced. It worked once. _We’re soulmates now_ and such a naive smile on his lips that Steve kissed them with the hope of locking it in place.

Picnics with no food. Just a blanket and the middle of nowhere. A place where Tony could thank Steve for being a miracle in his own revised, religious rituals and then watch the ladybugs hurry across his arms. 

They sat on rooftops that didn’t belong to them and chose which stars they’d visit some day. And then they counted infinites when there was nothing left to say because Tony insisted on hearing Steve’s voice. His head in Steve’s lap, Steve’s fingers combing through his hair and _two hundred twenty five thousand three hundred and four_ getting caught in the wind.

 _I love you._ Goosebumps lining Tony’s spine because he’d forgotten the last time he’d said it and meant it. Had forgotten the last time he said it to someone who reflected the emotion back onto him. 

Love bites right under Tony’s jawbone. Tiny marks that ensured he was somebody’s. That he belonged to someone else other than _the whole world._ Eyelashes fluttering against flushed skin and Steve felt every nerve end buzz. The first time they’d all awakened at the same time, sighing wherever Tony pressed his mouth.

Sunset. Sunrise. Sunset. Sunrise. Each one spent with intertwined fingers. They’d found a new addiction. Steve’s first, Tony’s favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!!! and also you can find me on tumblr @boblewandowski (:


End file.
